comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Landfill (Earth-7045)
Why doesn't anybody like Landfill? Why do they step (very far) to the side when he passes by? He can't understand it. He's a really nice guy. He's always happy. He's good at his job, and he always does what he is told. Why, then, do his friends avoid him? This makes him very sad. His comrades know the answer very well, but how do you tell a 'bot that he should clean his bodywork every once in a while, without upsetting him and making him think he's being insulted? It wouldn't help, anyway... he'd not see the need to clean up even if directly ordered to do so. It's a shame Landfill can't just realize on his own that if one is not to be selective about which cargoes he hauls, then one must be willing to use a little surfactant and solvent on occasion. His Targetmaster partners Flintlock and Silencer try to make Landfill understand that if he wants to make friends, he has to work on his hygiene, but this effort is to no avail. History to be added Powers & Abilities Landfill= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Haul truck alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Construction' *'Expert Sharpshooter' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His lack of hygiene brings about the risk of mechanical breakdown. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Dumper': only usable in haul truck mode. *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Haul truck alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Heat-targeting stress pistol': has become Flintlock's alt. mode. *'Photon rifle': has become Silencer's alt. mode. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Bitrex (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Brown Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Wreckers members (Earth-7045) Category:Targetmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Engineers Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Manual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters